Different Worlds
by IheartJordan
Summary: In this story the Twilight series are real and a girl named Genevieve A.K.A. "V" somehow goes through a some-what parallel universe and ends up finding out the Cullens are real too. What will happen? Please R&R. This is my first fan fic so be nice.
1. Different Worlds

_Different Worlds_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **-Singing- GO ME! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WE'RE GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! -Stops singing- Oh wait! -Sobs- -Quilieutes come up- What the crap are you doing? -Sobs again- For a second I thought I owned Twilight... but then I remembered. I don't! -Falls to the ground, crying hysterically.- -Quilieute slowly walk away.-

--

All I could hear was the rattling leaves, the whistling wind, and chirping birds around me. I was at my local forestry near Seymour, Indiana where I lived. I loved the woods. The school and I were on a hiking field trip. Obviously they had lost me during lunch, but I was fine because I went there a lot.

You would think I might be freaking out by now because it's been thirty minutes since I've been lost but the forest always soothed me. I am the type of girl who likes to look good but who still can be very tomboyish at the same time. I'm never worried about breaking a nail or any thing or even getting my clothes dirty, but I still wear Aeropostale. Now that I think about it, I've never really put much thought into the matter.

After a while I decided I should get going before it got too dark. I got off the log I was on,put my water bottle in my backpack,and headed off. I knew more than an average 12 year-old, 6th grader (DONT MAKE FUN OF THE GRADE, PLEASE) would usually know, especially about survival. I guess watching the Discovery Channel can really pay off.

I should forget my rambling and get on with my trip to the visitor's I got lost or it took too long I could always read my Twilight was in my backpack and took up a lot of space. Those books were my favorite books in the history of forever(if I'm not being too subtle). I could read those books for ho-"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Before I could realize it I had fallen through some dark hole in the ground and then landed on the ground again.

"What the freak!!!"I said, trying to watch my language, hurt from falling so hard, but to add to the pain it turns out I fell out of the sky and fell through some branches to the ground. My ears also hurt from my own piercing scream. I was quite well at hitting that high note and putting emphasis on the "AAAAHEEEK!!" part. It seemed I'd lost my backpack on the way too. I noticed the forest looked different even through my now hazy was green to the extreme and it felt humid or cloudy and darker even though I could tell it was the same several completely beautiful figures appeared out of the came closer as I slowly slipped into the darkness.

--

CUT! PRINT! YES! It's perfect! Now all of my readers will want more... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Remember, R&R! Don't worry, the next chapter... will be longer. - Looks at this chapter.- Much longer. WITH! More info. A two for one special.

Mrs. TL: YAY! I'm so excited and supa hipa! -Looked up- And here's my uncle!

Uncle ~ HID: -Entered-

Mrs. TL: Welcome to... THE CHAPTER IS DONE! -Claps-

Uncle ~ HID: -Coughs- Yo, what are you doing you loser?

Mrs. TL: -Faked sobbed- Meaner! I finished a chapter.

Uncle ~ HID: -Gasped- You actually did it! -Turns to audience- Yo, look at me! You better R&R, or I'll... -coughed- I'll... write mean stuff about you in my next story!


	2. Surprises!

**Disclaimer:**

Liv: Rope, check. Duct tape, check.

Edward: What are you doing?

Liv: Uhhhhh... nothing? -smiles sheepishly-

Edward: Whatever. -leaves the room-

Liv: YES! Now no one will discover, my plan to tie up Stephenie Meyer. duct tape her mouth, and lock her in a closet until she gives me Twilight! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-End Disclaimer-

* * *

**Alice: Now for the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 2; Surprises!_

As I slipped into the darkness, for about 20 minutes all I could feel was pain. Then I could feel nothing. Nothing, but... numbness... nothing? It felt like forever. Everything felt like it would go on forever. The numbness, the time, everything. Then suddenly I started to feel my legs, then my arms, and finally the rest of my body, or at least most of it. And slowly, I began to open my eyes.

The bright light above me forced me to squint my eyes. As my eyes adapted, I noticed I was in a white room filled with people, whose eyes were on me. They soon noticed me waking up, I knew because they leaned in towards me. The only thing I could think to say was "Where the heck am I?!" I knew it wasn't a hospital, even though I was on a hospital bed, because nothing else about the room said "hospital." Besides I had seen inside the hospital many times before, and not once had the rooms looked like this one. And, I knew no one here. If it was a hospital, wouldn't my family be here, and wouldn't the people be wearing scrubs?

Suddenly the most dreamy voice spoke, "Should we tell her yet" I slowly turned my whole body toward the glorious sound. In front of me sat a boy so gloriously hot he could melt me (A/N: No not literally, do you think I'm stupid?!) He was a complete bronze-haired beauty. With my eyes wide and my mouth agape, everyone looked at me suspiciously. Except for the hottie, he looked like he could hear everything I was thinking. Then a brown-haired girl came to sit on his lap. What?! Can she not see that I like him?! Is it her plan to flaunt him right in front of my face, saying "You can't have this, only me."

I turned to go on my back again, and folded my arms like a pouting 5-year-old, even though nobody knew the reason why I was pouting. Then the bronze started to chuckle lightly, as if he had been trying to hold back a laugh. I laid there puzzled and mad. A wiser, older sounding voice spoke then, "Better now than never." The older looking person came to sit by my bed. "Hello," he began staring directly into my eyes, "my name is Carlisle." And just like that, all the pieces fit together. Well, maybe not all of it, but most of it. Bronzie over there, he was Edward, and Brownie on his lap, that musta been Bella. This meant, I was in the Cullen's house. I gasped at the realization. Then I was out.

After a few long moments, which seemed like an eternity to me, of blackness, I awoke again without opening my eyes, still pretending to be asleep. Though I was actually only have a battle in my head. _They can't be real!_ My mind vocalized. _But they have to be! I mean, how else can you explain all this?!_ I returned. I knew, at least was pretty sure, that this all wasn't just a dream. If it were, then it was a really life-like dream. I opened my eyes, willing the fighting to end. In front of me sat a room full of Cullens waiting for me to wake up. Carlisle was first to notice that I was awake, "Are you alright?" His voice was tinted with worry, or at least that's what it sounded like, "You seem to have had some sort of panic attack." I gave him a reassuring grin, "I'm fine, Carlisle. There's no need to worry." Carlisle gasped, "How did you remember my name?!" "Oh," I began explaining, "I know all of your names." I first pointed to Bronzie, "Edward." I moved my finger to point at Brownie on his lap, "Bella." I pointed next at Carlisle, "Carlisle." I pointed at the lady who stood next to him, "Esme." Next I pointed at Hooker, "Rosalie." I could've sworn I heard Edward chuckle after I said Rosalie's name, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, pointing at Muscles, I think I'll nickname him Bubbles, "Emmett." My finger moved to the pixie-like one, though I noticed that she was taller than me, "Alice" and then I pointed to the last in the room, the blonde-haired boy beside Pixie Stik, though after I thought up her nickname I did hear Edward chuckle, "Jasper." I then turned Edward, "Bronzie, quit laughing at the nicknames I'm giving you guys!" He rose an eyebrow, as did the rest of the family. "Oo!" Alice screeched, "What's the nickname you gave me?!" Edward grinned slyly, turning to me and waiting for my answer, "Pixie Stik," I answered quietly. "What about Emmett!" I winced slightly, this was going to annoy him, and obviously Edward knew that it would because he broken down in chuckles, "Bubbles." Emmett growled, but was stopped as Rosalie put a hand up on his chest, holding him back. "What about me?" Rosalie asked. "Blondie?" I said, lying. But Edward was about to keel over in laughter, so she knew it was a lie, "What did you really make my nickname?" I grimaced, before glaring at Edward, "It's not my fault! I'm not the one who thought up such creative nicknames!" Edward defended, forcibly pushing back the laughter. "Yeah, yeah whatever." I growled under my breath, turning back to Rosalie, "Your nickname, Hooker." And Edward lost it. Though what surprised me was that Rosalie only huffed once, this obviously surprised everyone else as well, 'cept Edward, the know-it-all. "The only nickname left is Bella, who I thought of as Brownie." And then all was silent, everyone was still staring at me, it looked to be in shock, again 'cept for Edward.

Once Edward's laughter had died down, he turned to me seriously and asked, "How did you know all of our names? How did you come up with nicknames so fast, except for Bella's and mine." I shrugged, "I'll tell you, when I know exactly how I got here." "Well," Edward began analyzing the data, thoughtfully, "It would seem as if you got here by falling though a parallel universe opening." I honestly had no idea what he was talking about so I answered with, "Ok-ay." Conversation erupted around me, all of the Cullen's, again 'cept for Edward, 'cause he's a know-it-all, wanted to know how I knew of them. All of this ended with Emmett getting confused, he absolutely no idea what was going on.

After the questions were answered, I asked, "Why was I so numb?" Carlisle gave a slight smile, "We gave you an anesthetic because you look so in pain-did you know you have a very alarming scream?!" Edward grinned, nodding in agreement, "Yes, I've been told. And I'm proud of my screaming." And again the laughter started. I really could get used to this, that was all I thought before I was asleep.

The next morning came, and I was awoken by Alice shaking me, obviously overnight we had become good friends, this was also true for the others except for Rosalie as well. "Come, Genevieve, I have to get you dressed, you have no clothes. And guess what! I just went shopping this morning!" "Ugh," I answered, muttering something under my breath. "What was that?" Alice asked impatiently. "I told you not to call me Genevieve, I said call me "V" and I don't wake up at 6'o'clock in the freaking morning on the weekends, or ever." Alice grinned, pulling her from the bed, "Well, today you get to start a new habit." I heard a voice pipe in from behind Alice, "You'll learn that Alice always wins these fights, ALWAYS." Brownie emphasized the word "always" for a reason, I just knew it. "Oh no, not you too, Brownie." She grinned upon hearing her nickname, "Yep, me too. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll call you V." I shook my head, finally noticing that Alice had stopped, "Thanks, but I doubt it will. So, Pixie Stik," I began, turning my attention to Alice, "Why are you dressing me up?" Alice giggled in a pixie-like manner, before walking back over to me, make-up in hand. "Oh, I'm gonna dress you up everyday! But today, we're gonna introduce you to the wolves!" I gasped, "Oh my god, no way!" She grinned, nodding her head, "Oh my god, yes way!" I sighed happily, "Today is going to be awesome, I can just feel it."

_~Approximately 2 hours and 30 minutes later~_

"Oh my freaking god!" I said, finally able to walk of Alice's room, a place I dreaded now. "Who in the freakin' world takes 2 freakin' hours and 24 freakin' minutes and 17 freakin' seconds to get ready!" Rosalie smirked, that is until she saw me. "Oh my god, what did they do to you." I raised a eyebrow at her, "They dressed me up. Oh-no, is it too much?!" Edward grinned, looking for a moment at Rosalie, then back at me. "No, she's jealous." Wow, that struck me as odd. Rosalie jealous of someone, I wanted to know who. "You, blondie." I gasped, Rosalie was jealous of me! My anger was suddenly gone, and suddenly I loved Alice. "Thanks, Alice!" I called back up the stairs. "You're welcome!" She called back.

"So," I asked, I was seriously bored, "When am I going to get to meet the Quileutes?" Of course, when saying the name, I slaughtered it. I don't think I came even close to saying it right, but I'm sure that the Cullen's understood, 'specially Edward stupid know-it-all. "Well, right now you get to meet Jacob and Seth, and you finally get to meet Renesmee." I grinned, "This is so gonna be fun.

And as sudden as could be, meaning after Alice had taken me back upstairs to redo my hair, the bouncing for joy thing had messed it up, they, Jacob and Seth and Renesmee, were there. My bouncing suddenly stopped, just before I was introduced to each of them, first to Renesmee, then to Jacob, and finally to Seth. That's when "it" happened. "It" stopped us both in our tracks... if only I knew what "it" was.

* * *

Exciting, huh? R&R, tell me what'cha think! I wanna know! Pretty please?! I'll write sooner if you do! By the way.. sorry for the wait, I wasn't able, because of forgetfulness, to get the story to my uncle/bestfriend/beta. Sorry, but alls well now. AND! If you don't review, then I won't like you. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Be afraid, be very afraid. PTYL!

**Later Y'all!**


	3. WolfBack Riding

_**Disclaimer: **_OMC! I don't own Twilight! It's then end of the world! ...Oh you thought I was kidding, didn't you.

* * *

_Chapter 3: WolfBack Riding_

_--------------------------------  
_  
I heard a gasp come from the mouths of both Edward and Seth, obviously they knew what was going on. I vaguely saw a surprised, yet happy expression on Jacob's face, I think he knew the situation as well. The rest of the family, though, didn't care much and continued on with their activities. That was until Alice noticed Seth, Edward, and Jacob staring at me. "What's going on over there?" I heard her asked concerned, but I tuned her out, suddenly everything else was in the background, except for Seth. And then, I caught myself staring, I turned my head away, feeling a light blush form on my cheeks. And then one of my epiphanies came. _He imprinted on me, didn't he Edward?_ I asked, only Edward could here, stupid mind reader. He gave me a nod, causing me to gulp and freeze where I was standing. The attention of the rest of the family now laid on me as well. "What's going on?!" Emmett asked, he was angry, maybe he asked the question more than once. "Seth, he imprinted on Genevieve." I was pretty sure it was Jacob who said that, but I wasn't completely sure, I had lost myself in another daze. Silence ensued, and before I knew it I was returned to my normal state, with Emmett breaking the silence, "Aaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrd."

I snapped my neck toward Emmett, giving him a warning glare that was my best attempt at looking intimidating. Though in that predicament, I don't think it worked out too well. Being shorter, and more petite, than Alice didn't help much either. I scrapped that idea, knowing that I had a way with words. Edward, catching my drift, turned wordlessly to Emmett, "Dude, I would really shut up, if I were in your position.

It was then the gravity of the situation decided to hit me. My eyes began to fill with tears, which slowly fell down my cheeks and to the floor. I turned to Seth, my vision blurry, and asked, loudly I might add, "How could you?!" I then stormed off, stomping my feet to emphasize my point, I wanted to be left alone, and stopped at the porch, looking out into the woods outside the residence. I heard footsteps behind me, much to my, and someone else's, misfortune, I guess someone didn't get the message. I turned to look behind me, and who I saw surprised me. "Brownie?" I asked stunned, I expected Edward, or Alice, or Seth... or even Emmett! But not Brownie. She looked at me with an understanding expression, my expression turned cold, "What do you want?" I asked, weakly. "Wow... I'm guess it's weird, huh? The feeling of being imprinted on." I turned to her, sourly answering her statement, "I'm so sure you know how it feels to be imprinted on." She gave a wince, my wording had worked, "Look, I know I haven't been imprinted on, but my daughter was. To tell you the truth, I was absolutely horrified. But it all worked out, as you can plainly see," she gestured for me to look at Jacob and Renesmee. I quickly tore my gaze away, the sight of them acting all lovey-dovey made me sick to my stomach.

"I only have one question. Why did no one bite me?! I fit the bill, y'know hurt, in pain, perfectly eligible for a good bite! Then I could stink, and Seth wouldn't be all over me... like that! For goodness sake, I'm only twelve! I'm so not ready to be in love." I began yelling, fighting back more tears. Whispers from the house, fluttered to my ears. Bella answered back, sounding a taken aback, "We didn't think you were old enough. You could hurt the other people, as well as yourself. And you know the Vol-" I interrupted her, "Yeah, yeah. I know, the Volturi would be all over your case. I'm sorry for acting so obnoxious. It just came at me much too fast." My voice lost it's anger. "How about we go inside?" Brownie suggested, holding out her hand to help me up.

I figured after that, me and Brownie would be pretty close. I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat as we walked back into the house. As I opened the door, the chatting inside stopped instantaneously. "Don't you guys act like you haven't been talkin' the whole time we were outside." I saw a few smiles and heard a few sighs, of relief I suppose, in response to my statement.

And after looking over all the faces in the room, my eyes met Seth's and then it hit me. I musta hurt him a lot. Picture it, you just found the love of your life... and then they turn to you, tears streaming down their face, and scream "How could you?!" How would you feel? _Nice goin' Genevieve, _my mind piped in. And then I noticed. While I was thinkin', everyone had cleared the room, 'cept for Seth, in a vain attempt to give us some space. Wonderful.

"Sorry, that... was just mean of me." I looked down, felling the tears well up in my eyes. I decided that he at least deserved to see my face, but when I looked up I saw that he was closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "It's okay." He forgave me that quickly. I couldn't believe it. He grinned at me, pulling slightly away from to give me some space, "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself." I looked up, tapping my chin thoughtfully, "My favorite colors; hot pink, lime green, and black. My favorite bands; Paramore, 3 Doors Down, and the All American Rejects. And obviously, as you can see, I have strawberry-blonde hair, and I have tons of freckles." "Yeah." He nodded, listening to me. And then I noticed, "Oh! Whoops, I also talk a lot." Seth chuckled upon hearing that, "I kinda already noticed that, too." I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, I really hoped no one would notice that.

And then, Emmett walked in. He turned to me and began laughing, "Oh my... Gene... Blushing.. HA!" He managed to say that between the laughs. "Oh, shut up, dumbo." And we stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Emmett's laughter to die down.

And once it had, the vampires, all except Edward, had decided they needed to hunt, apparently having a guest who's human didn't work out to well if they were hungry. And so that left me, Edward, Nessie, Seth, n' Jacob home and bored. Edward had left us to go upstairs and play his piano, the melody that came from it was beautiful. But even the soothing sounds of Mozart weren't enough to keep my mind occupied, and so I had begun entertaining questions from Nessie. The one question had morphed into two more which in turn evolved into about 50 billion other questions. And then she asked this, "How are babies made?" The question took me by surprise, and... of course I didn't want to answer it. And so, I passed it off, "Oh! Nessie, Jake's been dying to tell you that!" She walked over to Jacob, eyes beaming and wide, reasking the question. 'Course he passed it off too. "Your dad's trying to save that till you get older, if you wanna know, ask him." This, of course, annoyed her and left her bored.

"Nessie! I have an idea!" We, all except Edward, were sitting on the couch, staring boredly at the television, best part was it was off. So to say we were bored, well that would be an understatement. "What?!" She questioned enthusiastically. "Well, we can... go... WolfBack Riding!" Both Seth and Jacob jumped up to this. "Wait! You can't go without us." Seth began, with Jacob continuing, "And maybe we don't wanna go." I walked over to Seth, putting on the most convincing puppy-dog pout I could muster, and he quickly caved. I attempted the same for Jacob, but he was able to resist... but I knew the one person he couldn't resist. "Oh, Nessie!" I called, drawing her close to me so I could whisper in her ear. She grinned at what I had to tell her, and immediately went to work. "Jacob... will you please let me go WolfBack Riding?" A puppy-dog pout was mustered in order to accompany her question. Jacob sighed, finally relenting his argument.

And so that was when our adventure began.

First Jacob and Seth went outside and hid in the bushes as they phased. As we saw the russet and sandy fur conspicuously sticking out from the bush, me n' Renesmee ran to our respective wolf. That was when the fun began... at least for them. With me and Renesmee hanging upon our respective wolf's back, the run began leisurely. But then the speed increased, leaving me hanging on for dear life as Jacob and Seth raced across the forest. And... well, that's all I could do.

But after a while, their speed began to decrease and my grip on Seth could be lessened. Which led to us being stopped. I emitted a sigh of relief, as I hopped down from his back, hitting the ground in a completely ungraceful manner, slipping as I landed and falling upon my butt. "Ow," I groaned, getting up from the ground and rubbing the sore spot. Seth quickly returned to his human form, putting his clothes on and walking to me. He looked me up and down concernedly, wrapping me in a hug and mumbling in my ear, "Are you okay?" I stood in a daze for a moment, before attempting to move out his reach and nodding. "I'm fine, but... I know you have imprinted on me and all. I'm just gonna cut to the chase." I sighed, looking down from his face, my gaze reaching the ground, "I'm not ready for the touchy-feely stuff." He walked over to me and lifted my chin so I was looking him in the eyes. And then I noticed his adorable grin. "That's fine with me, I'm just glad I didn't get some little baby, like poor Quil." We both had a chuckle at that, at poor Quil's expense. I chose now to glance around and found that I was alone... with Seth. And turned back to Seth, only to find him staring at me, his face still adorning the same adorable smile. Y'know, the kind of smile of a little kid that makes you want to pinch their cheeks. And yet, I could see myself, years and years from now still standing by Seth's side.

But enough about that. Seth began moving towards the river that was just north of our position. Don't ask me how I knew it was north, I just did. He sat on it's bank, his feet paddling gently into the water as he looked into the rings caused by his feet. I followed him slowly, sitting next to him and laying my head on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" I blinked slowly, reveling in his warmth. He petted my hair, watching as my eyelids began drooping. And soon my eyes had fluttered shut.


	4. Shopping Spree

**Note from the Editor:**

hmmm... well, I guess it's better late than never? well, I hope that's the case. I'm back though, and with another chapter of the story. on to the funny pre-story commentary.

--

**Note from the Author:**

-skipping- Lalalalalalalalala, Hey! Look a shiny penny! -picks up- I think I'll name you, Rupert! -hugs- I will keep you till the end of forever and all eternity! -drops, penny goes down a rain gutter in the road thing- !!!

--

Chapter 4: Shopping Spree

--

With an exhalation of breath my eyes flew open. My body woke itself up from a dream. "What was it even about?" I paused as my mind drew up a blank. "Wait a second! Where was I before I fell asleep?!" My mind traced my moves back to the point when I didn't remember anymore. And then I remembered. I remembered _all_ of the events from yesterday. "Oh yeah!" I looked around, and I found that I was in Edward's room. The one in the main house, of course... it'd be awkward if it were in their cottage. His bed was really, really, _**really**_comfortable and that fact satisfied me greatly. A multitude of feather pillows made their homes along the headboard of the bed. Feather pillows = my absolute favorite type of pillow. And they even put a fan in the corner, and left it to blow on medium, it's like they were in my head! ... Oh yeah, stupid sparkly vampires. But still, "Wow." The word was barely audible as it slipped from my mouth. And suddenly I felt horrible. How could this family, who barely even knew me, spoil as much as they did. I mean... they didn't even know me.

And a snore delivered me from my musings. Next to the fan, I noticed a beautiful black leather couch, on top of which there was a lump enclosed under a cover. Seth, I presumed. It's not it would be anyone else. Even so, I vainly lifted the cover, only to see Seth's sleeping form. Personally, I thought Seth looked cut while he slept, but then again, that was just me. I really, _really_ wanted to wake him. But I could see, since he had been able to sleep through my 'epiphanies,' that he really needed his sleep. So I tip-toed to and then out the door. But the further away from the room I got, the less cautious my steps became and I found myself stumbling down the stairs and almost falling twice.

As I entered the kitchen I, ironic as it may seem, felt the heated glares of Alice, Edward, and Rosalie. _Oh god_, I realized why as soon as I saw the smirk on Rosalie's face. I was still wearing the clothes I had on yesterday. With my thoughts on the matter, I began to feel sticky and grimy.

Ew. _Shower later_, I told myself.

And then the smell of food gripped my mind, and my stomach yelled at me. "Hey, you," it said, "Yeah, you! Just thought you should know, you're just a little... or a lot bit hungry!" A light, musical chuckled came from just behind me. Stupid sparkly vampires. A plate of flapjacks landed in front of me. I giggled, flapjack is a funny word. Edward watched me eat for a minute, grinning at my immaturity. Oh how they spoil me so. And then I noticed a giant jar of peanut butter. It was even my favorite brand, Peter Pan! Oh how they spoil me so. "Thanks!" I looked my breakfast over once more and then it was fixed to my liking. Oh! How! They! Spoil! Me! So! "You really don't need to say that," he returned rather blandly. "Yes, I do!" I was ignored. Edward disappeared for a moment, only to be seen walking back towards the counter at a 'human' pace. This time he had in hand, a nice batch of blueberry muffins. He was frickin' taunting me! _Calm down_, I told... or rather _commanded_ myself. It didn't work. It was like he, with his fancy little trot and his fancy little batch of perfectly golden baked blueberry muffins, was trying to say – 'Hey! I'm serving you your absolute favorite type of muffin and you will not say thank you! So... Ha!" And then I saw his face, the devilish smirk that sat there was enough to tell me I was right. "Grrrrr." I was ignored again.

And then breakfast was done and Seth was awake. I sat comfortably on the same stool. I was the object of discussion, or rather my future was. Alice was fighting viciously for my staying in the Cullen household. Edward and Jacob had teamed up to play the other side. Seth was keeping to himself, it was odd to say the least. "-Right, Seth!" Silence. "Yo, Seth-a-roo? Which side are you on?" He was silent, though it was different kind of silence. He was thinking about an answer. "The side I'm on, is the side that V wants." And suddenly, I was thrust into the middle of that conversation, the conversation to decide my future. And I knew exactly what I wanted. "I'm going to stay here. And none of you will change my mind._**NONE. OF. YOU**_." I looked each of them in the eye. Alice was ecstatic, Jacob only blanched, and Edward adorned his ever annoying unreadable expression. "Well, with that settled, let's move on to the next matter of discussion. Or not really." And suddenly, I felt an impending sense of doom as Alice said the words. "Let's go shopping!"

"If I have to go, then you have to share my torture with me, Seth. Because I highly doubt this is going to be a normal shopping trip." He groaned after my demand, and he muttered something that sounded like, "Damn." I pulled him along behind me. He let me. I acknowledge that fact.

I... we had only just gotten down the stairs when Alice appeared in front of me and pulled us effortlessly out to her car. Yellow Porsche, how could I forget. Stupid sparkly _rich_ vampires. And then me and Seth we're piled into the back of the car. I guess... she couldn't stand the smell of wet dog?

And then the next thing I remember beyond that was hanging on to the seat for dear life as Alice was driving like a hundred on the highway. Seattle began to get bigger, and as that happened the car began to slow down to reasonable speeds. A snore from beside me took my attention. "UGH! Alice, he's asleep again!" I crossed my arms with a huff. The car ride, up to this point, was annoying. With Alice's choice of music, the bubbly poppy kind of stuff that easily sticks to your mind, the kind that was completely electric-guitar free, and then Seth falling asleep. It was the type of music that would interrupt my thoughts when I'd be picking out a shirt. And again, the one person I could talk to, that wouldn't only want to talk about shopping... just frickin' fell asleep! Oh joyous day, this was gonna be fun.

The city that was once a nice distance away, soon enclosed the car. I slouched in my seat, my arms wrapping in front of my chest protectively. I felt trapped. I was so not used to lots and lots of tall buildings surrounding me in every direction. And with all those cars... lots and lots of cars, rushing through the streets trying to make it to their respective destinations on time. "Look!" Alice screeched happily, "There's our first stop!" Though sound caused Seth to wake up. "Finally." I mumbled, I was so over this trip. We hadn't even gotten out of the car. She parked in a designated area and a sign above us stated proudly: "Northgate Mall Complex." With a name like that, it's gotta be fun. "Can we go now?" I slipped out as only a mumble, but Alice reacted as if I had like... I don't know. "NO! What are you thinking?! Do you want to walk around in soiled clothes for the rest of your life?!!" Yeah, now you get what I have to deal with.

We looked out of place next to each other, as we were walking in the entrance. One darkened, very tall, _cute while sleeping_, muscular dude, who totally was not mall material... by any sense of the phrase. And there were two pale girls, the only noticeable difference being our facial expressions, Alice was radiant and beaming, while I was rather annoyed, immensely.

Hours upon hours were spent in each store, most of which weren't even clothing stores. And in each added store me and Seth were getting closer to insanity. I was able to find was to amuse myself, while Seth wasn't. It was while we were in the Macy's store that I found them. Boxes of condoms just sitting there on the shelf just begging to be... well that's a secret for a few seconds. I walked away from Alice, which of course Alice saw and stopped. I asked the chick at the checkout counter for a bag, which she grudgingly obliged. And I walked back to the condoms, Alice gave me a weird look, so did Seth. I shooed them both off, Alice would know in a few seconds, Seth, I doubted would ever know. Alice giggled. Yeah, she knew. As we passed people, we stopped, and when they weren't paying attention, I placed a box of condoms in their cart. The last of my victims was at the checkout counter in front of us. When she wasn't looking I placed the box in her cart, and she placed it on the counter with the rest of her things. I took all I had to hold in the laughter. And then she turned to me, "Thanks." That's all it took, and I was almost on the floor laughing. Seth had caught me before I'd hit the floor.

That was the end of the eventfulness for the day though. We went from one mall, to the next, and at each one I hoped to find a skate park, y'know, for them cute skater boys. But my luck... we passed by zero skate parks. But still, there were other cute guys. And when I'd notice one and tell Alice, Seth would get annoyed. So by the time we were going to the car to go home, Seth was kinda grumpy, I think it was more about the boys, than the trip itself. But it may have had something to do with the bags. All of which he got to carry, "A girl as fragile as Genevieve shouldn't have to carry her own bags." Seth gave Alice a sour look, "Well, what about you then?" Alice repeated herself, "A girl as fragile as Genevieve shouldn't have to carry her own bags!" And he gave up.

All the bags were packed away in the trunk, I never knew how they fit in there, and Alice was in the driver's seat ready to go. I was sitting in the bag _trying_ to relax by laying on Seth, but he was being a meaner. "What's wrong, Seth?" I asked, perfectly disguising the annoyance I felt and replacing it with concern. He gave me an annoyed look, "Oh, so care now?! Oh my, what happened to all those other people out that there that are so 'cute?!'" I giggled innocently at his denseness. "And yet, here I, Genevieve, am know, _trying_ to relax by cuddling with _you_. That's the difference between you and them, I'll hug you, but I wouldn't touch them." That seemed to calm him down some, and the tenseness in his muscles seemed to be relieved. And my eyes fluttered into unconsciousness.

--

this chapter was really, really, _really_ fun to help write and then edit! With the jealous Seth, the over-zealous Alice, and immensely annoyed Genevieve.

hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Read;  
Review;  
Love;

- Mrs. Taylor Lautner  
- Bittersweet Perfection


End file.
